


Secret Love Song

by PirateMarvelite



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Lesbian Character, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Episode: s03e07 I Kissed A Girl references, F/F, Gay Santana Lopez, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Protective Quinn Fabray, Protective Rachel Berry, Rachel Berry & Quinn Fabray Friendship, Secret Relationship, True Love, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateMarvelite/pseuds/PirateMarvelite
Summary: Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez are in love, but they have to keep their relationship a secret because Santana is still in the closet.In which: Brittana never happened but quinntana took its place
Relationships: Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: Glee Fanfiction, Lesbian stories





	Secret Love Song

"Why are relationships so hard?" Santana thinks to herself while sitting down next to Quinn at the Glee lunch table. Quinn and Santana had been in a relationship for around a month now but Quinn had insisted that their love stay hidden for now. It sucks, having to hide the person you love the most.

"Santana?" Quinn says, her voice laced with concern, Santana looks up, startled at the sound of her voice. "Welcome back to the land of the living." After Quinn says this, Santana realizes that Rachel has joined them at their lunch table. She was so lost in thought that she failed to notice the girl come over. Despite the bullying from the Holy Trinity in the past, Quinn and Santana had quickly befriended Rachel. They discovered she wasn't as much of a primadonna as they thought.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asks curiously. 

"I'm fine," says Santana, lying. She can't let anyone know about her relationship or how it makes her feel so she pushes down that sadness and pain that eats away at her soul. She looks and sees that Rachel and Quinn have already gone back to the conversation they had been having before they started worrying about Santana. They hadn't even waited for her response and had brushed her off like she didn't matter at all. "I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back," she says, her voice nearly breaking. She pushes herself out of the seat and quickly walks away. She practically raced to the bathroom and as soon as she's there, she sinks onto the floor and cries. 

"I don't want to live this way anymore." she cries softly to herself, not noticing the door creep open. When Quinn opens the bathroom door and sees Santana, she immediately sinks onto the ground and pulls the other girl into her arms, holding her as she sobs. 

"What's wrong, baby?" Quinn asks softly, not wanting to upset her girlfriend even more.

“It’s nothing.” Santana chokes out but Quinn gives her a disapproving glance so she continues “I don’t want to ruin things between us.”

“You can tell me anything, San,” Quinn says while running her hands through Santana’s hair soothingly.

“I don’t want to hide us away anymore, maybe it’s selfish but I want to be open about the fact that I love you. I know you want to keep us a secret but it feels like you don’t want to be with me anymore.” Santana blurts out. She can feel tears starting to form at the corner of her eyes.

Quinn’s concerned gaze softens “I do want to be with you publically but I’m afraid of the talks and the looks I’ll get. I won’t be afraid anymore. I love you, Santana and I’m so sorry that I ever made you feel like this.” she finishes, tears openly flowing down her face.

“I love you too, Quinn.” Santana proclaims and kisses her girlfriend softly.  
As they break the kiss, Quinn says “I want us to be open now, screw what other people think.” She pecks Santana’s lips as they smile into the kiss.


End file.
